The Little Incredible Girl
TheCartoonMan14's movie-spoofs of The Little Mermaid. It appeared on YouTube on June 20, 2018. Cast; *Ariel - Violet Parr Incredibles *Prince Eric - Wilbur Robinson The Robinson *Flounder - Skippy Rabbit Hood *Sebastian - Kermit The Frog Muppets *Scuttle - Nick Wilde Zootopia *King Triton - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Incredibles *Ursula - Mrs. Grunion Peabody and Sherman *Flotsam and Jetsam - Lord Garmadon LEGO Ninjago Movie and Rex Dangervest LEGO Movie 2; The Second Part *Grimsby - Mung Daal Chowder *Carlotta - Mrs. Puff SquarePants *Chef Louis - Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory *Max - Max Grinch 2018] *Adella - Kitty Ko Sidekick *Andrina - Vana Glama Sidekick *Adella - Cindy Vortex Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *Arista - Molly Guppies *Aquata - Lynn Loud Loud House *Attina - Lucy Loud Loud House *Harold the Seahorse - Gene Emoji Movie *Ursula as Vanessa - Trina Riffin Stoked *The Priest - Chief Bobnar Man *Glut The Shark - Chunky Croods *Sailors in Fathoms Below - Scottish Brave, Fix-It Felix Ralph and Timon Lion King *Jig Dancing Sailors - VaggieTales Characters *Sailors during Storm - Duke Best Pals Hand Toons, Monster University and Hotel Transylvania 2 Characters, Bartok Anastasia, Junior, Tulip and Diamond Destiny Storks, Asterix and Obelix and Toons Framed Roger Rabbit *3 Washerwoman - Dory Nemo, Joy Out and Aunt Annabella Marvelous Musical Mansion *Merpeople - Various Characters *People of Danish - People from Eli Wages Scenes; *The Little Incredible Girl Part 1 - Fathoms Below/Main Titles *The Little Incredible Girl Part 2 - Kermit's Concert [Daughters of King Mr. Incredible] *The Little Incredible Girl Part 3 - Violet at the Sunken Ship *The Little Incredible Girl Part 4 - Violet Meets Nick Wilde *The Little Incredible Girl Part 5 - Mrs. Grunion Watches Violet *The Little Incredible Girl Part 6 - Part of Your World *The Little Incredible Girl Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Incredible Girl Part 8 - The Storm *The Little Incredible Girl Part 9 - Wilbur is Saved [Part of Your World Reprise] *The Little Incredible Girl Part 10 - Under the Sea *The Little Incredible Girl Part 11 - Agent Xero's Hidden Treasure *The Little Incredible Girl Part 12 - Mrs. Grunion's Lair [Poor Unfortunate Souls] *The Little Incredible Girl Part 13 - In Wilbur's Kingdom *The Little Incredible Girl Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle [Les Poissons] *The Little Incredible Girl Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Incredible Girl Part 16 - Kiss the Girl *The Little Incredible Girl Part 17 - Mrs. Grunion Takes Charge *The Little Incredible Girl Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Incredible Girl Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Incredible Girl Part 20 - Mrs. Grunion's Wrath *The Little Incredible Girl Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Incredible Girl Part 22 - End Credits Movie used; *Brave *Meet The Robinsons *Chowder *Ralph Breaks the Internet *The Lion King Simba's Pride *The Lion Guard Return of the Roar *Minions *Lilo and Stitch *The Incredibles 2 *Phineas and Ferb *The Muppets Series *Sidekick *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *Bubble Guppies *The Loud House *Pet Alien *The Loud House *The Loud House 2014 *Jimmy Neutron; Boy Genius *Robin Hood *The Croods *Zootopia *The LEGO Ninjago Movie *The LEGO Movie 2; The Second Part *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *VaggieTales Bob and Larry's How To Draw *The Grinch 2018 *Best Pals Hand Toons 2012 *Monsters University *Hotel Transylvania A Summer Vacation *Bartok The Magnificent *Storks *Elmo in Grouchland *Asterix Conquers Amerika *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Donald Duck - Humphrey Bear *Robot and Monster *The Adventures of Gummi Bears *Hoodwinked *The Angry Birds Movie *A Bug's Life *An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan *Antz *Regular Show *The Garfield Show *The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *Jungle Cub *101 Dalmatians *Alice in Wonderland *Bonketrs *Turbo *Quick Draw McGraw *The Mighty Bo *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Lorax 2012 *Ice Age Continental Drift *The Aristocats *The Jungle Book 2 *Norm on the North *Sonic Boom *Rocket Monkeys *Romeo and Juliet; Sealed with a Kiss *Sesame Street *My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic *Your Friend the Rat *Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode *Mary Poppins Returns *Snagglepuss *Little Shop Pets *Finding Dory *Inside Out *The Marvelous Misadventures of Musical Manison *Charlie and The Chocolate Factory Category:TheCartoonMan14 Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs